


How did you do?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Lesbian Character, Proud Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: They are 3 months into their relationship and Sara gets some good news!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	How did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cute! Their relationship is goals.
> 
> If you don't know a 521 on the MCAT is like super fucking good. Like 99th percentile I think.

May - 2010

Ava was running up the stairs as fast as she could. Normally she would stop and knock at Sara’s door, they’d only been dating for 3 months so she wasn’t ready to just walk in, but today she just burst through the door. She shut the door behind her and took a second to catch her breath. “Oh my god. Ava! What’s wrong?” Sara asked as she saw her girlfriend just about break her door down while she was trying to set up for their pizza and movie night.

“It’s.... it’s here” Ava said still not really able to talk in full sentences. Sara crosses the room because she is stll very concerned that her girlfriend, who is very intent on still knocking when she comes over, just ran into her apartment.

Ava finally stood up all the way. “MCAT Scores” Ava said, taking a deep breath as she continued “they’re here” with that she held up the envelope that she had grabbed for Sara out of her mailbox.

Sara’s eyes went wide and she snatched the letter out of her girlfriends hands. “Holy shit!” Sara walks a few paces away and quickly opened the envelope while the taller women was standing waiting anxiously to hear how she did. Sara quickly read over the letter and she just stood in her living room in shock. She let the letter fall out of her hand and threaded both hands through her hair in order to ground herself.

“What happened? What was your score?” Ava asks not being able to decipher the emotions of the women standing in front of her. Sara looks up at her with tears in her eyes and whispers, “521”. Ava blinks “521?” she repeats back to make sure she heard her right. Sara starts to breath heavily and this time she yells “521!”. She runs to Ava and jumps into the arms of her girlfriend, who stumbles back a little. She wraps her legs around Ava’s waist and holds her face with both hand and yells “521” again.

Sara lunges forward and crashes her lips with those of her girlfriend who has the biggest smile. Ava walks forward a little until Sara’s back hits the wall gently. They break apart and the taller blonde is resting their foreheads together “I’m so proud of you!” Ava says. When she finally pulls back enough to see her girlfriends face she sees tears streaming down her cheeks. Ava knows that these are happy tears and that nothing is wrong, but she still doesn’t like seeing her cry. Ava moves them over to the couch and sits down with Sara now straddling her hips. She reaches her hands up to wipe her cheeks.

They sit together for close to 30 minutes. Sara cries a little and Ava wipes the tears away. Finally the smaller women decides to speak up. “Hey, thank you Ava. It means a lot to me that you were here when I found out.” Ava can’t contain her smile. She presses her lips to those of her girlfriend. "You're going to get into UCSF!" Ava says with a smile. "You don't know that!" Sara says seeming uncharacteristically shy. " I know that you are the fucking smartest person I have ever met" The tall blonde says while peppering kisses to her girlfriends neck. "Yeah, ok miss magna cum laude" Sara says with a laugh because the taller woman still hasn't removed her lips from her neck. "Shut up!" Ava says as she pulls back to look the other girl in the eyes. The smaller woman on her lap pulls her into a smiling kiss.

When she pulls back the shorter blonde gets up and moves to start the movie. They forgo the plates for the pizza since it’s already cold. They have a really nice night celebrating how well Sara did on the MCAT.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying their story so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
